Never Knowing
by Madame Wilhelmina
Summary: Just trying something a little different for a change. CA pairing. the rating may possibly go up as the story progresses. Chapter 8 up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Never Knowing.

The beginning of this story takes place during the episode Hogs and Kisses. Some dialogue from the end of it will be used so please excuse it if I mess up some lines. The episode hasn't aired for awhile where I live.

"Come on Cory you and I are friends right," Angela asked Cory looking at him with an almost amused look on her face.

"Yeah," Cory answered. "So?"

"So there never been any tension between us right?"

"Well," Cory answered. "There was that one time where you didn't get me anything for my birthday. I mean I didn't say anything but ohh."

Angela laughed. "I'm not talking about that kind of tension. I mean have there ever been any feelings between us as more than friends."

"No never!"

"Tell the truth."

"One time."

"What was it?"

"A dream."

"Was it good?"

"Yes!"

"Was it real?"

"No."

"Neither was the kiss."

"Yeah but Angela it wasn't a dream it was real."

"So you're saying that two people can't kiss without there being anything between them."

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Even if their friends?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then," Angela said. She pushed Cory back onto the bed and leaned in and kissed him.

Angela's point was to show Cory that two people can kiss without feeling any emotion towards each other. However she was apparently wrong. At least in this case she was.

Angela felt loving emotion when she kissed Cory. She felt warm and surprisingly comfort. She didn't think that she could think of Cory in any way other than as a friend but apparently she was wrong again. She could and she did.

"Well," Angela asked pulling herself away from Cory.

She expected that Cory would tell her that he hadn't felt anything that he would see her point. But Cory remained quiet.

"Cory?"

Cory didn't want to admit it but he had felt something when she kissed him. It was different from when he kissed Topanga. But not in a bad way in a really good way.

"Nothing," he lied. "I mean it felt good and all but not like...

"Like you and Topanga," Angela finished off for him.

"Yeah," Cory said. "Not like me and Topanga."

At least that part was truthful. It wasn't like Topanga. It was comforting and warm and better than Topanga. Topanga was always such a stiff formal person. She never allowed herself to get all that close to Cory anyway.

Cory laid there on the bed lost deep into thought. Angela climbed onto the bed next to Cory. She put her arms around him and pulled him close. He in return pulled his arms around her. The two remained close to each other for a while enjoying each others company.

Angela looked at Cory and couldn't help but smile. He was annoying to say the least but somehow she had always found his annoyingness interesting even funny especially right now. Of course she couldn't tell Cory that especially after him telling her that he hadn't felt anything when they kissed. He must never know what that kiss meant to her.

Cory looked at Angela and saw an almost amused look in her eyes one that he could never find in Topanga's serious, solemn eyes. True he loved Topanga and always felt safe with her but still she was serious and stiff. He just wanted her to loosen up a bit to loose the desire to always be perfect. He wanted to make her smile and to make her laugh. He always seemed to have trouble doing so. She just seemed too unlovable at times.

Of course he never really told her that. He couldn't tell Angela that either. Or more importantly he couldn't tell her what that kiss had meant to him.

Shawn and Topanga who had both been looking for Cory found the two of them cuddled close together on the bed. Of course neither gave it a second thought. They trusted their friends entirely too much. They both climbed on the bed.

Topanga curled up next to Cory. To her surprise he didn't do anything. He didn't put his arm around her or cuddle up close to her or nothing. And when she leaned in too kiss him she was amazed to find how quickly he pulled away.

Shawn laid down on the bed next to Angela. Even though they had broken up he still loved her and wanted to be with her. He was just too scared to tell her that.

To her surprise Angela found it much easier to look at Shawn than it was before. She felt like kissing Cory had actually made her fall out of love with Shawn. The thought of not being in love with him was kind of strange too her but it made it a heel of a lot easier too be around him.

What Topanga didn't notice was how uncomfortable the room seemed to be getting. She didn't know that Shawn still loved Angela. She also didn't know that emotions were beginning to form between Cory and Angela. She knew nothing no of them did in what kind of important lessons in friendship and love would lie ahead for the four of them.

Well how is it? I've read too many stories about Shawn and Topanga being paired together but not even one pairing Cory and Angela together. I decided to try something a little different. Pleas Read and Review and if you have any good ideas I sure can use them. Thanks.


	2. Giving it some thought

Giving it some thought.

Thanks for the reviews I'm trying to show more dialogue in this chapter.

Angela's pov

A while later after Shawn had gone back to his dorm room and Cory and Topanga had headed down to the student union I did some thinking. It was weird the way I was feeling. I knew that I wasn't in love with Cory my feelings for him weren't that deep but I knew that after tonight he would never be thought of by me as just a friend.

I can't believe it! I was trying to convince Cory that two people can kiss each other without feeling anything but I was apparently wrong. Kissing Cory was obviously one of the stupidest ideas I have ever had.

I've made up my mind though. No one is to ever find out about this. Cory obviously doesn't feel the way I do and besides even if he did I don't want to get in the middle of him and Topanga. She and Cory love each other. They have known each other since they were both only two years old. They are engaged and soon are going to be married. They should be their perfect for each other.

But it's funny I've known Cory for almost two years and for most of that time I didn't even think of him as a friend. Just recently a friendship has started to form between us.

But ever since we have become friends I have been noticing a lot of good things about Cory. I mean even though Cory can be annoying and stupid and he easily jumps to conclusions and makes a big deal out of just about everything plus butts into everyone's business he is still a good person.

I mean he's sweet and he's sensitive in his own way. Besides he has a good heart and just tries to make everyone happy. He isn't annoying on purpose and even when he is annoying he is interesting and amusing. He without even meaning to makes me amused by what he says and does.

With Shawn things were too heavy. I mean he's cute and sweat and everything but he has a lot of faults himself. He's often overly sensitive and he is very angsty. I mean I understand that he had a rough childhood but he gets all nuts over it and usually ends up doing something stupid that pushes everyone who cares about him away.

My mother left me just like his did but his mother came back once even if she did leave again. My mother left a month after my twelfth birthday and I never saw or heard from her again. She left one day after a huge fight between my father and her. She grabbed her clothes and jewelry and a few other things and just left. She had left a handful of times before but had always come back. The longest she had ever left for was a month and that was only once.

Neither my mother nor my father was around for me much when I was growing up. My father was in the military so we moved often. I always had to start at a new school and make new friends. I didn't stay anywhere long enough to make an actual best friend especially not to establish a friendship like Cory and Shawn. The two of him had known each other since they were both five.

So basically what I'm saying is my childhood sucked too but you don't here be complaining do you. No I just keep my mouth shut.

You know it's funny but I've never thought of Shawn this way. It's like now that I'm no longer in love with him I seem to notice his weak points more than his strong points. I'm also finding Cory a lot less annoying and a lot sweater and a lot more interesting. I'm so confused. I wish that I had someone to open too but I don't. After giving it some thought I realized that I can't tell anyone about this.

Cory's pov

I am sitting here nodding pretending to be interested in what Topanga says pretending that I'm even listening but my mind is somewhere else. I can't stop thinking about that kiss.

What did it mean? Did she really kiss me to try to teach me that you can kiss someone without feeling anything for that person because if she did then she was way off. I mean I definitely felt something when she kissed me. I don't know exactly what but I felt something and it was a good feeling. But of course I tried to say that to tell them that you can't kiss someone without feeling anything but no one listens to me. No one listens to Cory.

But who knows maybe I'm off I mean maybe she really kissed me because she wanted and doing it to teach me something would be an excuse or maybe she kissed me to teach me the lesson but kissing me made her realize her true feeling for me. I hope so but don't count on it. But still she did have a funny dazed look on her face as she pulled away from me right after the kiss.

But I can't do anything about it. I mean I'm engaged to Topanga. I love her. I love every selfish, naggy, obsessive bone in her body. Even though she obsesses over perfection and nags me about just about everything I love her. I love her despite her faults.

But Angela never really nagged Shawn while they were going out. She didn't obsess over perfection the way Topanga does. She was and still is a sweat, smart person someone with a strong personality and a sense of humor. Topanga's humorless.

I really don't get why I suddenly feel attracted to her. I never did before. I suddenly find myself wanting to be close to her, to spend time with her, to talk to her, just plainly to be near her. It's weird the way I feel.

I'm not going to say anything though. I love Topanga and am going to spend the rest of my life with her. Besides Angela loves Shawn and the two of them belong together. I'm suppose to be trying to make everyone happy but falling for Angela isn't going to make anyone happy. It's going to hurt Topanga and even if Shawn doesn't love her anymore it's still going to create a rift between us. Plus if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way then I'm going to feel really embarrassed.

So after giving it some thought I have made up my mind. Everyone else can't know especially not the three of them.

So what do you think. Am I going to fast of to slow with the story? Please r and r and tell me what you think.


	3. Boy Meets Girl

Boy Meets Girl (Cory's pov)

I tried to sleep that night but couldn't. At first I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind. Then when I finally did my thoughts shifted over to Topanga. I kept thinking about how long we have known each other and how long we have loved each other. Even when I finally did fall asleep I dreamt about her.

I dreamt of the time when we first met each other back when we were both only two. I remembered being at the park with my mom and my brother Eric. While Eric ran of to talk to some kindergartner that he had a crush on near the swings I stayed near my mom. She had brought a book to read while she kept an eye on us.

I got bored of just sitting there so I decided to go play. I climbed to the very top of the monkey bars and got stuck up there. My foot was caught between the bars. I was just about to cry for my mom for help when suddenly a girl came up from behind me. She was pretty with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked just about my age. She grabbed my foot and pulled it out.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," she said smiling.

"What's your name?"

"Topanga."

"Topanga?"

"My parent's idea don't ask. What's yours?"

"Cory."

"That's nice is it short for anything?"

"No at least I don't think so."

"So Cory do you want to play on the slide with me."

"Ok."

So then me and Topanga go and play on the slide and we have a great time. We spend the rest of the day together and end up finding out from our parents that we don't live to far away from each other. We start hanging around just about every day. Until I was about six or seven then I went through a phase where I didn't like girls.

But me and Topanga became friends again when we were twelve in the seventh grade and she officially became my girlfriend when I was fourteen and in ninth grade. And even though we fought a lot and broke up a number of times we always got back together. And now were engaged to be married.

Why doesn't that surprise me? We grew up together we spent every waking moment together when we were really little and once we reached junior high and I got over my I- hate-girls phase we became friends again and were once again inseparable. We became boyfriend and girlfriend in the very beginning of high school.

I went out on maybe three dates all of junior high and high school but none of them became my girlfriend. I mean I didn't even let myself have a good time on any of the dates.

Except for that one date with Lauren. I had fun with her. We talked and laughed we got caught out there in the rain. She was sweet and funny and smart. She was also beautiful. Of course instead of going out on a second date my mind shifted right back to Topanga. I could never fully get her out of my mind.

My relationship with her is complicated. I don't even know why I feel the way I do about her. I mean she has a lot of faults. We've been done that road before but still I love her.

I know other girls who are sweeter and funnier and more fun to be around than her. Who are easier to talk to and be with. So why can't I be with them?

I guess that one reason might be is that me and Topanga are going to be together. I mean people joke about how we have been dating each other since we were two including me and Topanga. We said that we would always be together.

I really don't know that many other people like us ho as early as fifteen or sixteen are discussing there future and I'm not talking about their future as in going to college together. I mean as in marriage and even children.

We are both almost nineteen years old. We have been engaged for months now. Young teenage college students aren't supposed to be getting married they are supposed to be dating and having fun and going to parties. Me and Topanga don't do that. We never have and we never will. Since high school we have been considered the boring married couple and I'm sick of it.

Tomorrow I'm going to tell Topanga that we need to slow down the wedding plans a bit. That I need more time to decide on things. I just hope she doesn't take it the wrong way.

So how was it? I'm trying to take things slow. Tell me though if you think that the story is going too slow k.


	4. Suspician

Suspicion.

"I'm being serious Rachael something is up with both of them."

'Topanga I'm sure that it's probably nothing."

It was two weeks after the kiss between Cory and Angela. Topanga and Rachael were both hanging out in Topanga and Angela's dorm room.

"Rachael they have both been avoiding me like the plague," Topanga said meaning Angela and Cory.

"They have been avoiding each other too. Besides Cory doesn't want to look at wedding halls with me. He thinks that we are rushing things a bit. It's almost like he doesn't want to get married anymore."

Topanga looked like she was about to start crying at any minute.

"Aww," Topanga Rachael said pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure that's not true. Cory loves you."

"Yeah well lately I'm not so sure," Topanga replied sadly.

It was true both Cory and Angela had been avoiding her as well as each other lately. Cory had also been delaying any plans or even talk of the weeding. Rachael didn't know exactly what was going on but she knew that Topanga's suspicions were right there was definitely something going on between the two.

While Rachael was comforting Topanga Cory was sitting in the student union doing some thinking. He saw Angela walk by and hurried after her.

"Hey Angela," Cory said. "Can you meet me in my dorm room later? I think we need to talk."

Angela looked at him. She wanted to say no but she too knew that they had to talk.

"Ok," she said. "I'll be there in an hour."

"Ok," Cory said. They both turned and walked separate ways.

Neither of them noticed the other one turning back at to stare at the other first Cory and then Angela. But most importantly neither of them noticed Shawn standing only a few feet away with a confused look on his face having seen and heard everything.

Sorry that chapter was so short I'll make the next one longer promise!


	5. The Talk

Sorry I haven't updated in a while

The Talk

(Angela's pov)

An hour later me and Cory were sitting up in his dorm room. I was sitting on the edge of Shawn's bed staring at the floor. Cory was sitting on his bed staring up at the ceiling. There was an uncomfortable silence.

Finally Cory opened his mouth to begin.

"You know," he said. "I'm not sure if you notice it but things have been very awkward between us lately."

I nodded. I had noticed.

"I just want to make sure that things are all right," he continued. "That we are still friends."

"Of course," I replied.

"Good," Cory said. "Then I was hoping that we could do something together."

"But we do do things together," I replied.

"Well actually whenever we hang out with each other Topanga and Shawn are usually around," Cory said.

"So you're saying that..

"That I'm hoping that maybe we can go somewhere and spend some time together. Just as friends," Cory finished off for me.

"Ok sure," I replied. "What do you want to do?"

"Well," he said. "Usually I suggest going to the Student Union but I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"Me neither," I agreed quickly. "So what do we do?"

"How about a movie," Cory suggested.

"Sure," I said. "Lets go."

Going to the movies with Cory seemed quite harmless at the moment. If only I knew just how harmful it was going to be.


	6. Heartbeat

Heartbeat

Angela's pov

"So," Cory asked as we walked out of the theater. "What did you think?"

"It was all right," I answered.

"You hated it."

"No I didn't hate it. That would be too strong a word. It was just not my type of movie."

"Admit it you hated it."

"Yeah I said laughing. I did hate it."

"I thought so."

"Does that bother you Cory?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I hated it too."

We both just stared at each other for a minute both completely silent. Then we both burst out laughing.

Cory's pov

I stopped laughing and stared at her. She stopped laughing then too and stared back at me. We locked eyes with each other. As I locked into her eyes I wondered why I had never noticed them before for they were exquisite. They were such warm gentle soft brown eyes. I could just stare at them forever.

Angela's pov

Cory and I both stopped laughing at about the same time and then our eyes locked. We both just stared at each other. After what seemed like forever Cory spoke up.

"Maybe we should go back now," he said looking embarrassed.

"Good idea," I said.

Cory gave me a small sheepish smile. It was cute but it kind of bothered me. It was the kind of smile you used to give to someone when you were little that implied that you had a crush on them. It made me realize something. Cory had feelings for me. I already knew that I had feelings for him but I never knew that he had any feelings for me.

This was bad. Cory couldn't have feelings for me. If Topanga found out it would ruin their perfect relationship and I couldn't let that happen.

"Cory can I ask you something."

"Yeah of course."

"You do love Topanga right."

Cory stopped walking. He completely froze up. He hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Yeah of course I love her. We're engaged me and her aren't we."

"Well yes but."

"But what."

"I just don't know.'

"What's there not to know about?"

"Well for starters you didn't look me in the eye when you said that."

"Said what."

'That you loved her."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't Cory."

"No look me in the eye and tell me that you love her."

Cory hesitated for a moment just as he did before. He then looked up at me and said.

'I love her.'

"Then when we get back you are going to tell her that and you are going to take her out on a date."

"A DATE ARE YOU KIDDING ME IT'S GETTING LATE AND WE HAVE CLASS TOMMOROW."

"Cory it's only eight-thirty."

"That's very late to some people."

"Who your grandmother?"

"Not just my grandmother but… okay just my grandmother."

"Cory you're taking Topanga out on a date."

"To where."

"How about out to dinner."

"It's too late for dinner."

"How about to the movies."

"I just came from the movies and that movie we went to see was horrible."

"So take her to see it."

"Why."

"I don't know. Maybe she'll like the movie."

"Trust me she won't."

"Well then when you two walk out of the theater together you can laugh about how much you both hated the movie."

Author's pov

"Yeah," Cory replied softly edging closer to Angela. "Then we can stop laughing and gaze into each others eyes."

"Yeah."

"Then lean in and kiss each other right."

"Yeah."

"Then," Cory said softly edging so close to her that they were almost touching . "I can tell her that she's beautiful and that I love her."

"Yeah."

"That her brown eyes our exquisite."

"Topanga doesn't have brown," Angela started but Cory cut her off. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. His hand reached out and gently touched her on the arm rubbing it lightly. She reached up her arm and placed it on his shoulder blade. As the kiss grew deeper and more intense she gave it a tight squeeze.

She suddenly pulled back from the kiss. The two once more locked eyes with each other.

Angela's pov

My thought's suddenly jolted back to reality. I quickly pulled back from the kiss. I just stared at him feeling stunned.

That kiss we had just shared was amazing. It was better than the first. There was so much emotion, so much fire, and so much passion in the kiss. It was better than any other kiss that I had ever had.

It was wrong though.

I knew it and I'm sure that he knew it to. It was wrong. Cory was engaged. He can't kiss me and even if he had not been engaged Cory and I weren't meant to be. Anyone could see that. He and Topanga belonged together and I belonged with Shawn. There's just one thing that I didn't understand. If Cory and I weren't meant to be.

Then why did that kiss feel so right?


	7. Some Advice

Ok I know its been a long time since I last updated but I am going to finish this story, as well as any others that I have written. Just be patient.

Disclaimer: Let me check. No still not mine.

Never Knowing

Angela's pov "I know its stupid but I've been avoiding him. I know how immature but I can't help it. I messed up. I shouldn't have let him kiss me. He's engaged to Topanga for heaven's sake. It's bad enough that he's cheating on her let alone with her best friend. I know I'm going to have to talk about this with him sometime but for now I'd rather keep avoiding him. It's not like he is making an attempt to look for me right?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess so but don't you think that you need to clear the air."

I nodded miserably. "I'm being a baby about all this," I mumbled. "It's just that thing's are so complicated. How do I talk to him about it and manage to resolve things without jeopardizing our friendship. I've never realized it bother but being friends with him means a lot to me you know?"

Jack said nothing. He merely shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

I glared at him. "Lot of help you are," I mumbled.

It was three days after Cory and I had kissed. I was sitting in Jack, Eric, and Rachael's apartment on their couch. Jack was sitting beside me drinking coffee. He had offered me some but I declined. My stomach was too quesy to be able to hold anything at the moment even just coffee.

I sighed heavily and leaned back against the couch cushions. Jack was one of the last people I imagined spilling all my secrets to but then again did I really imagine myself spilling them to any of my friends. I couldn't talk to Cory and Topanga for obvious reasons. I couldn't talk to Shawn without him getting upset and accusing Cory of being unfaithful to Topanga. I couldn't talk to Rachael because she would most likely side with Topanga and turn against me and I didn't want that. So that left Jack unless I felt like spilling my heart out to Eric which no offense to him would be like talking to a piece of wood. "Look", Jack said suddenly interrupting my thoughts. "You have to talk to him. You can't just ignore this." "And," he went on ignoring the look of terror that had crossed my face, "if it turns out that you both truly are interested in one another than you should pursue it."

I stared at him, "But Topanga..."

"Well he would have to break up with Topanga first."

I gaped at him too shocked to speak. "You... You... m-mean call off the engagement."

Jack nodded.

"HE CANT DO THAT," I cried horrified. "He and Topanga belong together."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked me.

"Huh?"

"I mean what makes you think that they just belong together."

"Well," I answered slowly. "Because."

"Because why?"

"Because they've always been together thats why!" I cried out feeling frustrated with him. Exactly what was he playing at?

"You know..." Jack began carefully. "Eric once told me that Cory has a great fear of change. He can't stand it."

"So," I asked feeling confused.

"Eric told me that Cory does everything in his power to keep things the way they are. You know the same friends, the same house, hell he's still being taught be Mr. Feeny was God's sake."

"So." I asked again although I was pretty sure I knew what he was getting at.

"How do you know that he didn't do the same thing with Topanga? That he didn't just keep her as his girlfriend just for the sake of having the same girlfriend?"

I couldn't say anything to that. It made so much sense given Cory's attitude towards change. But then I thought of Topanga and how close they were and how much they seemed to care and love each other. Could that really all have been a lie.

Jack seemed to have read my thoughts because he spoke up suddenly. "I'm not saying that he doesn't love her, I'm just saying that he's not in love with her."

I nodded unable to speak.

"You have to talk to him," Jack continued. "Find out where you both stand. You can decide on where to go from there."

I nodded. He was right. Me and Cory definitely needed to talk.

"I'll talk to him about it later," I promised.

Jack smiled and nodded. "Good."

How was it. I know it's been awhile since I last updated but perhaps that's a good thing. I feel that my writing style has improved dramatically sine I first started writing on fan fiction. But then again when I first started writing I was barely fourteen and know I'm almost seventeen so mabye that has something to do with it. Oh well. Review please!


	8. She Didn't Care Anymore

_**Never Knowing**_

"Have you talked to him yet?" Jack asked Angela. It was the next day and the two were sitting together in the food court drinking coffee before classes.

Angela glared at him. "No, I haven't," she replied. "I haven't had the time to and to be perfectly honest I don't know what to say to him."

"Well you are going to have to say something eventually," Jack said. "This is never going to be resolved until you both talk it out."

Angela hung her head. "Fine," she grumbled. "I'll do it. Just give me some time. I still don't know what to say."

Jack reached over and patted her shoulder. "You will figure out something," he said. "Sometimes..." he trailed off as Eric entered the student lounge on a unicycle. He spotted the two of them and with a grin headed over to them with a surprising amount of ease.

"Isn't this thing great?" he asked them giggling as he did so.

"Eric where..." Angela stared at him in confusion.

Jack however looked as though he were expecting something like this. He jumped to his feet at once with a low groan.

"Eric," he said. "We have been through this before. Numerous times. You're supposed to leave the clowns alone! They are just here in town with the circus, trying to make a living. You have no right to pester them."

"Oh, but it's so much fun," Eric giggled. "Besides, I love this thing. I couldn't resist taking it."

"Yeah, just like they aren't going to be able to resist killing you," Jack said. A bunch of angry looking clowns bearing clubs had entered the student lounge. Eric paled slightly and sped off with them chasing after him.

With a groan, Jack sat back down. Angela still looked shocked.

"What was that about?" she asked. He shook his head in frustration.

"That was simply Eric being his usual moronic self," he replied. He picked up his mug and took a long sip of coffee.

"Why do you put up with him if he acts like that?" Angela asked, looking bewildered. "I mean doesn't he ever get on your nerves?"

"Plenty of times," Jack responded. "But he's my best friend. I'm used to him being an idiot."

Angela looked down sadly at this. "See thats just it," she said. "Topanga is my best friend. I don't want her to get hurt because of me."

"Unfortunately Angela, when it comes to love, sometimes these things do happen," Jack said. "Sometimes people get hurt. But always you have to take the chance with love. You never know what will happen."

Angela smiled at him. She opened her mouth, about to respond, when a high-pitched scream filled the air. Startled, both of them turned their heads in the general direction it was coming from.

"Well it looks like the clowns caught up to Eric," Angels mused, taking a sip of her coffee.

_**oooOOOOOOOooo**_

"Cory sit down."

It was much later on in the day, after classes. Angela and Cory were back in the same place where all of this had started, Cory and Shawn's dorm room.

Cory sat down on the bed beside Angela, feeling slightly apprehensive as he did do. He knew that he and Angela had to talk sometime but now that it was time he wasn't sure just what to say. He didn't want to say something stupid and come off sounding like an idiot.

Thankfully Angela seemed to realize this. "Look Cory," she began, "I know that things have been awkward between us lately but I want to make sure that we are still friends."

Cory nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Oh good," Angela said looking relieved. "Just as long as our friendship isn't in jeop..."

"I called off the engagement with Topanga."

"...ardy makes me feel much better," Angela finished. Then she paused as Cory's words sunk in. She turned and stared at him blankly. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I broke off my engagement to Topanga," Cory repeated.

Now Angela was more confused than ever. "Why," she asked.

"It doesn't matter," Cory answered.

"No it does," Angela disagreed. "I have a right to know why you broke it off with her. I am her friend. Even if I don't act like it." She said this last part softly, but Cory caught it all the same.

"Because," he said. "I don't want to marry her anymore." His head was downcast as he said this. If Angela had looked closely she would have seen the remorse lingering in his eyes as he said this.

Angela however didn't notice this. She was in too much shock over what he had said. "You don't want to marry her anymore," she repeated looking incredulous. "But you and Topanga are always going around about how much you love the other and how it's meant to be between you two."

"Yeah well." He shifted uncomfortably. "I said a lot of things I've come to regret."

"Like what?" Angela was strangely curious now.

"Well," Cory paused for a moment to consider. "Like giving Topanga a guilt trip on her going to Yale."

"Guilt trip?" Angela repeated, "Cory you were the one who tried convincing her to go there."

"Yes but that's just it, me telling her to go just added to it. It mad her realize how much I cared for her. And she is right to think that. I do care for her. I just.." he trailed off looking unsure of what to say.

"Cory," Angela tried. He didn't respond. "Cory come on talk to me. What is it?

"I don't," he started. "It it's everything!" he exclaimed getting up. "I have told myself for years that I love Topanga Lawrence, that she and I were going to be together and that nothing could stop us. I eloped with her after graduation if you don't remember. It was her who didn't want to go through with it then, not me."

He sat down beside Angela. "It's all for nothing," he said. "I told myself that I loved her, but it's all for nothing. I almost married her, but that was for nothing too."

"I..I don't understand Cory," Angela stammered out. "What are you talking about? What is for nothing?"

Cory looked at her. His eyes were filled with more regret than ever. And this time she saw it.

"I don't love her," he whispered. "I care for her. Very deeply I do. But I don't love her." He cast his eyes downward as he said the next part. "I'm not sure that I ever did."

Angela didn't know what to say to that. Hearing Cory Mathews of all people say that he didn't love Topanga Lawrence was the last thing she thought she would ever hear anyone say in her life. Not to mention hearing it from him himself.

"Oh, Cory," she said softly. She placed a comforting hand om his shoulder.

"I'm an idiot," he mumbled. "I told myself that I loved her. For years I told myself that. I was never very good with girls. That was always Shawn's department. Not mine. I always thought that I was safe if I just stuck with her. Never letting myself get to know another girl, even if she was willing to get to know me. I regret that now." he finished, his eyes downcast as he said this.

"Well it's better that you realize this now, rather than on your wedding day or after it," Angela said.

Cory nodded. "You're right," he said. "and I thank you, for listening to me ramble. I annoy a lot of people when I do that at times."

Angela laughed. "Well, I can't say that you haven't annoyed me like that too," she said. They both laughed at that. Then just like that night at the movies, they locked eyes. Their lips moved at once and crashed down upon each others.

_'This is wrong,' _Angel thought to herself as she deepened the kiss. _'It's wrong and yet I don't really care anymore, do I? I really don't care.'_

_**End of Chapter**_

I bet you thought that I would ditch this story? No I intend to finish it. Just be patient.

Tell me, who do you think that Topanga should be with. She will NOT be with Shawn. That's just way to cliché. So it comes down to either Eric or Jack, I suppose. Or should I bring back Minkus? Well, review and let me know if you think that it should be either Eric, Jack or Minkus.


End file.
